


A Brief Respite

by SplattifyingAgent2



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, lana might be a bit ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplattifyingAgent2/pseuds/SplattifyingAgent2
Summary: One small action leads to Link and Lana taking a short, but much-needed break from the war against Cia. Lemon; slight OOC warning for Lana.





	A Brief Respite

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a really self-indulgent Link/Lana lemon, because... well, I've been playing a lot of Hyrule Warriors lately and the world needs more Lana, dammit. Enjoy, I s'pose. It's a bit out of nowhere, but it's been a few months since I last wrote a lemon and this is a pairing I've been wanting to try anyway. I think Lana feels a bit OOC, but I'm rolling with it anyway.
> 
> Also even though I'm down with the idea of mute Link he talks because I didn't want to have Proxi narrating it

The army's size had dwindled quite a bit since the beginning of the war effort against Cia. They'd been several thousand strong when it began, but the battles they'd been forced to endure, not to mention splitting their army in three when the different time periods were opened, had hurt their numbers a lot.

Morale wasn't exactly soaring. Everyone had seen firsthand what the Black Sorceress was capable of doing now, and her numbers continued to grow and grow while their own kept dwindling. The Hylian Army couldn't replace their fallen soldiers nearly as fast as Cia could.

The only spot of hope they had now was that they'd all reunited, and that they had a new destination - the Master Sword's resting place. The hope was that they'd be able to use its strength to put an end to the dark forces that threatened the kingdom, a burden that fell squarely on the shoulders of Link.

The young knight was no fool. He'd been scared before, and he would be again, no matter how many rumors might attest to the opposite. But the fact that  _he_  was the one expected to hold the Master Sword had him feeling quite nervous.

Sure, he'd gotten a bit used to people expecting a lot of him since the whole thing started, but a legendary hero? That sounded a bit far-fetched. He was just a soldier, he thought, who happened to be a bit gifted. Nothing that special.

But if everyone else had their hopes resting on him, he couldn't just quash them, so Link's insecurities remained unspoken.

He sighed. Camp had been set up now, and the army was taking a load off. Link wished he could've had it that easy, but things were weighing on his mind.

A sparring session would be a good idea. Yes, that usually helped to clear his head. He rummaged through his belongings a little until he found his favourite sword and shield, and set out to look for a partner.

There was a wistful little smile on his face as he realized he probably wouldn't be using this sword for much longer. That was a shame. He'd had it for a while now. It was just about the only sword he'd ever held that always felt comfortable in his grip.

But maybe it was for the best. It might not be much longer before the blade grew dull.

He tried to clear that out of his mind, and aimlessly wandered through the camp they'd set up. He always tried to go for a solid partner when he sparred, someone who was skilled enough to keep him on his toes. General Impa was probably his most common opponent, moreso at her insistence than his. But she was in a bad mood, and he wouldn't want to incur her wrath.

Link looked around the camp thoughtfully. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Just looking at people's faces, he could tell they weren't really in the mood to spar. He didn't want to impose on anyone.

He walked around for a bit longer, and was just about to head back to his tent when there was a tap on his shoulder.

When he turned to see who it was, the eternally grinning face of the White Sorceress was looking back at him. Even with morale the way it was, her smile was infectious.

"Hey, Link," she said.

He had no idea how she managed to do it, but Lana's seemingly eternal joy was one of the few pleasures in this war. He missed it while they'd split up, so it was nice to have her back. He returned the smile, and raised one hand in a little wave.

"Whatcha up to?" she asked politely.

"Looking to spar," he responded, holding up his sword.

She clapped her hands and grabbed his wrist. "Perfect! I was feeling a little antsy just waiting around here. Let's go!"

Link blinked, not expecting it to be that easy, but he let Lana drag him along anyway.

They prepared themselves a short ways from the camp. Link readied a fighting stance, holding his shield in his right hand and his sword horizontally in his left. Lana's magic tome was in her hand, and she bounced from side to side impatiently.

Link watched her movements. "Usual rules?" he asked.

"First hit wins!"

The young knight nodded, and waited for Lana to attack first. He wanted to draw this out for a while.

He stayed in his defensive stance as she rushed forward and aimed her hand at his feet, and Link rolled out of the way as a magical barrier erupted from the ground where he was standing.

Her next move had already started, so he backed away as she jumped at the barrier, bounced off it, and rained lightning down on it, causing it to shatter. Link raised his shield, but he needn't have bothered - the shards dissipated before they got near him.

She ran at him again and her tome flew open, with the pages flying in a circle around her as she closed the distance between them. When she got close, Link dived to the ground, aiming the flat of his blade at her legs, but Lana jumped over the attack effortlessly.

He got back up and turned back toward her, wearing a satisfied grin now - Lana could definitely put up a good fight. Deciding it was time to start going on the offensive, Link charged. He readied a strike from one side, and Lana raised her guard - but it was a feint, and he quickly pointed his sword down before sweeping it upward in a leaping slash.

But his sword slowed as he did it, and he realized what had happened. Lana hadn't raised her guard; she had feinted, much like he had, and pointed at the ground to erect another magical barrier.

And Link's sword was stuck in it. Stuck in the top, as a matter of fact, with his feet dangling a few inches off the ground.

It would disappear in a few seconds, but a few seconds was all Lana would need to finish it. She closed the distance between them and stood on her tiptoes to tap Link's nose.

"Looks like I win," she said.

The barrier disappeared as she said this, and Link landed on his feet. Even with the loss, he couldn't help but smile. "That was good," he said.

It was then that he noticed that concern was marring Lana's features. He quirked an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"You don't usually go down that easily," she noted. "What's wrong?"

He blinked, surprised. "You noticed?"

"I can tell, sometimes," she said. "And you aren't really that good at hiding it, anyway. Something's bothering you, Link."

He sheathed his sword. "I suppose."

"Wanna talk about it? I have time."

He had time too. It couldn't hurt. "If you want."

She grabbed his wrist again and led him back toward the camp. She didn't have to. He kept pace with her.

Lana had a tent all to herself, but there was enough room for Link to fit there too. The interior looked nice. She must've decorated it with magic. Somehow.

Lana sat down on her bed and patted the space next to her, and Link took a seat. She watched him intently and waited.

He wasn't sure what it was about the White Sorceress, but she felt so much easier to open up to than anyone else in the army, and he poured his heart out about the insecurities he was plagued with. It even surprised him a little. Link was a pretty quiet person. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd willingly talked this much, if at all.

Even so, he talked and talked. He told her about the pressure he felt as the supposed hero, mostly. Lana was a good listener.

"I didn't know you felt that way, Link," she said when he was finished.

He hummed in acknowledgement. "The war's been tough on everyone," he said, voice sounding a bit hoarse.

Lana nodded. "Everyone's doing their part, but... I just wish there was something I could do to help you, Link."

He shook his head. "It's alright," he said. "Gotta have faith that things will work out."

Lana fiddled with her tome for a moment. "I suppose. Do you?"

"Of course," Link replied immediately. "It'll be tough. But we'll pull through."

Lana watched him intently. "I like your optimism."

He smiled warmly. She returned it, and he noticed the intense stare that she was giving him. It wasn't like her usual expression.

"Lana, are you okay?" he asked.

Her eyes flitted in a few different directions, and a faint blush dusted her cheeks. "Why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugged one shoulder. To him, it looked like she was having an internal struggle of some sort. "You can tell me if you want. I want to help."

She gave him a pained look. "It's... it's complicated, Link. It's something that's really hard to discuss for me, y'know?"

He bobbed his head. "Yeah, I get it." He was silent for a moment. "I won't get mad, you know."

She shook her head. "That isn't the problem, it's just..."

"Complicated?"

Lana nodded, smiling a bit. "I don't know if I'm ready to tell you -  _anyone_  - just yet."

"Alright," he responded. "But when you are, you know where I'll be."

She looked grateful. Her face bore that same expression again, but it looked like she made up her mind on whatever she was thinking about.

"Link?"

"Yeah?"

Before either of them could do anything else, she put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him.

Lana's eyes were squeezed shut and her heart pounded against her chest, terrified of what she had done - terrified of the consequences. What was she  _doing?_ What was she  _thinking?_  She shouldn't be doing this. The thought of the ramifications of her actions made her freeze, which only served to make the kiss - that stupid, wrong, forbidden kiss - last that much longer.

She finally forced herself to pull away after several seconds. The blush was full force on her face as she looked at him.

Link's cheeks were bright red. His eyes were wide and his mouth opened and closed, as if he was struggling to come up with a response.

She bit her lip. He didn't... he didn't  _hate_  that, did he?

He swallowed a lump in his throat. "L-Lana, what was... what was that about?"

It was too much. Lana was terrified that what came next would be what she feared most. She looked away shamefully. "I think you should go," she said, with more authority than she felt.

"But Lana-"

"Please leave me alone, Link," she told him. Her voice trembled a little.

The young knight dutifully left her tent, thoroughly confounded by the whole affair.

She waited until his footsteps were no longer audible before she buried her face in a pillow, berating herself for her own idiocy between sobs.

{asterisks}

The army continued the march the next day. They met little resistance along the way, which was a welcome break. It would still be another few days before they reached the Master Sword's temple, so Impa made sure to remind everyone that they had to be on their guard, but the general attitude around the army was significantly more optimistic than it had been previously.

Link was with them. It was nice, not having to worry about the Black Sorceress' latest scheme. It also gave him time to think about the situation with Lana.

He wanted nothing more than to try and talk things out - well, listen to her reasons more than anything else, but the point still stood. He wasn't having much luck with that, though, because Lana was avoiding him and doing a good job of it.

When he saw her next, she didn't seem to be any different from her usual self. She was happily chatting up Zelda the next morning. But as soon as Link tried to approach her, she clammed up and walked away. The princess was left staring after her curiously.

This continued for most of the day. No matter how hard he tried, Lana refused to be around him. It bothered Link a lot.

He was forced to wait until they set up camp the next night. Link prowled around the area, looking for her. If he was being honest with himself, it felt a bit creepy, what he was doing.

Finally, he spotted her going into her tent. Perfect. Link approached as quietly as possible until he got close, at which point he made a bit of noise so he wouldn't startle her, and called her name.

A listless "come in" answered him, so he opened the flap and entered. Lana was sitting on her bed, and gave him a tired smile when he entered. "Guess you got me," she said.

"What's the matter, Lana?" he asked. "Why've you been avoiding me?"

She shook her head. "I told you, it's-"

"Complicated, yeah," he finished. "But tell me, please. I want to help with... whatever happened. I don't want you to avoid me like this."

Lana bit her lip. "I guess... but-"

"No buts," Link insisted. "Please, Lana."

She sighed. "You're stubborn."

"Determined," Link corrected. "Can I sit?"

She gestured next to her and he took a seat.

He waited. It didn't take long for her to start talking.

"I made a big mistake" was how it started. She didn't look at him. "I shouldn't have... shouldn't have kissed you."

He didn't respond. Best to wait for now.

"But I couldn't help myself, Link," she continued. "You... you were talking about all those things, and I kept thinking to myself that I wanted to help you, and maybe... maybe something would happen." She covered her face with her hands. "It can't, and I  _know_  that, but I... I just hoped that it could be different."

"Why can't it?" Link asked curiously. He'd never really thought about Lana in that way, but surely it wouldn't be impossible.

There was a short pause. "Because of Cia," she replied miserably. "I know what everyone else thinks now. You've seen what she's capable of, and what she's done, and..."

Lana's voice cracked, and she finally turned her face toward Link's. "And I know that w-whenever you l-look at me, you'll s-see  _her_."

The tears flowed freely now. A choked sob escaped from her throat, and she covered her mouth.

It took her a few seconds to recover. When she did, she looked back at Link. "S-sorry," she said. "I-I shouldn't be burdening you with-"

He kissed her.

To be honest, Link wasn't totally sure why he was doing it. Maybe it was to show her that she was wrong, or maybe he just really wanted to kiss her right then. He couldn't totally pin it down.

All that he knew for sure was that it felt  _right_.

Well... mentally, maybe. Link wasn't that experienced when it came to kissing. He hoped it didn't disappoint her.

When he pulled away, Lana's eyes were half-lidded, and her mouth was open a little. Her breathing was heavy. She'd been struck dumb.

He used his thumb to brush her tears away gently. The leather glove he wore scratched her skin a little. Lana barely felt it.

"Don't be ridiculous," he murmured. "All I see when I look at you is Lana. The same Lana that I've fought next to already, and that I trust. It's all I'll ever see."

She hung onto his every word. "Thank you," she whispered, and wrapped her arms around him.

Well, it seemed he was doing things right, at least. It made him happy that she was feeling better. He returned the hug.

Eventually, she pulled away a little and looked back at his face, blushing a bit. "Link... can you... can you kiss me again?"

He obliged her, leaning in and locking their lips for a second time.

This one was probably the best one, for the simple reason that both of them were participating. Lana brought her hands up to his shoulders as it continued. She loved it. This feeling was something she never thought she'd get to experience, and now that she had it, she never wanted to stop.

That is, until Link's fingers brushed against her exposed stomach, and she gasped.

He pulled away a little. "What is it?"

Lana shivered. "I... I want more..." she whispered.

"More?"

"Please touch me more, Link..."

He blinked, and went to move his hands back to her stomach. Lana shook her head and took his hand. "I mean  _here_ ," she said, guiding it toward her chest.

Now it was his turn to blush. He swallowed, and gently starting kneading her breasts. Lana gasped and moaned lowly as a fire began flickering to life in her core.

He kept it up for a few more seconds before Lana moved back a bit. "Hang on..." she said. She fiddled with her top for a bit before it fell off neatly, exposing her rather generous chest.

Link's eyes widened. "Lana?"

Her breathing was heavy. "Link, I... I want you. I want you to... I need a break from all this, you know? Please..."

He fought to keep his eyes on her face. "Ah... alright."

She played with his tunic a bit. "This needs to go..." she whispered.

He pulled it over his head without hesitation. He'd already taken off his chain mail earlier, so he was left bare. Lana ran her hands over his chest.

He twitched a bit. "Lana, you... you wanna go all the way?"

She nodded, put her hands on his shoulders, and leaned in close to whisper in his ear. " _Indulge me_..."

Link had never really thought of Lana in a romantic way before, but that was changing, and very quickly. He seized her in another kiss, pulled his gloves off, and ran his hands from her stomach up to her breasts. She moaned, and a smile grew on her face. Link could feel his pants tightening.

She chanced a look down and was suddenly made acutely aware of his erection. It wasn't until that moment that it hit her - they were really going to do this. That thought made her stomach do backflips, but she had absolutely no intention of stopping now.

He continued kneading her chest for a while, slowly getting a bit bolder with his movements, before Lana grabbed his hand and made him stop. "More," she said breathlessly. She led the hand down to her leggings. "Touch me here, Link..."

He pulled her into another kiss and immediately went to start taking off her leggings. It took a bit of maneuvering, but she was finally laid bare; the only thing blocking him from her most sensitive regions was a cute little pair of blue panties, the same shade as her hair. Those came off next, and he took in the sight of her nude body.

Lana blushed a bit as he took in the sight, but that only emphasized the fact that she was  _gorgeous_. Even despite the fights they'd been through, her skin was pristine, save for the occasional mark or scar. She reached up to take off her hair clip, and her bright blue locks cascaded down her body, framing her head. Her legs were soft to the touch, just like the rest of her, and in between them was a little spot of pink - mostly hidden for now.

She cleared her throat. Link's eyes snapped up to her face. She looked a little nervous now - self-consciousness, perhaps? "How do I look, Link...?"

"Beautiful," he said without hesitation.

He didn't need to say anything else. She smiled warmly and kissed him again, one hand going to his trousers. "I should get these too," she whispered. Link nodded, shimmying a bit to help her take them off, and he was left in the same state of undress as her.

She blinked as she looked down at his member, and took hold of it with one hand. Link made an appreciative little noise, which got a bit louder when she began to stroke him.

"You can do it too," she told him, opening her legs a little bit. Link took the hint, reaching over and rubbing at her folds a little with one hand. Lana moaned quietly, feeling rather contented, and used her free hand to pull him into another kiss.

Oh, Lana could've stayed like that for hours. Link's lips gently pressed against hers, the slow buildup of pleasure within her as he continued to touch her, the way his free hand would occasionally wander over her skin and make her shiver... all of it added up to a wonderful experience.

She wasn't stingy with her movements, either. While she used one hand to continue stroking his cock, the other playfully traced circles over his chest. She couldn't help but smile against his lips. This was  _really happening_.

Some time passed before the two had to break away to catch their breath, and they both breathed heavily. Lana caught the smoldering look in Link's eyes - it was so different from how he usually looked.

She liked it.

Her heart was racing, and she tried to anticipate what he might do next. What kind of person would Link be when he was with a woman? Would he take the time to feel her up, to shower her body with affection, before they went on? Or would he pin her to the bed and take her, rough as you please?

Oh, she couldn't care less how he did it, as long as he did. Lana threw her arms around him, repeatedly planting kisses on his face, and he returned the embrace in kind. One of his hands went down to her rear and gave it a little squeeze. She sighed in pleasure.

"What now, Link?" she asked breathlessly.

Instead of answering, his other hand also moved down to her rear and he pulled her up onto his lap. Lana yelped at the sudden movement, shivering a little. She couldn't see it, but the quietly throbbing heat gave away the fact that his cock was  _very close_  to her entrance. She swallowed.

He looked up into her eyes, silently making sure, and she nodded fervently. "Please, Link," she whispered, rolling her hips forward a little.

He looked down, lifted her a bit, and slowly guided his cock inside her.

Lana's mouth fell open, and her hands moved to his shoulders. It felt like a dream - she was tempted to pinch herself. Or, she would be, if there was any amount of coherent thought in her mind. The only thing that was running through her brain was a statement of the obvious.

 _Link is inside me_.

That thought alone, for Lana, was a source of sheer, absolute bliss. Just the fact that this was really happening to her - Link was holding her in his strong arms, laying kisses on her skin, and he was fully hard, all the way inside her. A smile slowly grew across her face.

"Ohh, L-Link," she moaned out.

And then he started to move. He gripped her rear again and slowly guided her hips up and down, bringing his own hips up in time with her.

If the feeling from before was wonderful, this was  _ecstasy_. A low moan came from Lana's mouth. Her hands stayed on his shoulders, pushing down a little to help him move her. She pulled back a bit and looked at his face.

He still had that smoldering look in his eyes, but every once in a while, the pleasure he was feeling was visible in his face. She could see it in the way he shut his eyes, the little breaths he blew out, the way he gritted his teeth. It was pretty cute. She loved it.

He kept moving their hips together, gliding his cock in and out of her, and Lana moaned a little louder. He moved his head forward and laid little kisses and love bites on her breasts. That certainly helped. The fire in her core grew hotter and hotter by the second.

She gripped his shoulders a bit harder, and started bouncing to speed things up a little. Now that she'd been given a taste of how this felt, she was craving more. She  _needed_  more.

When she started bouncing, she heard Link make another little noise of pleasure, and she giggled. He took hold of her rear again and started thrusting up harder, in time with her downstrokes. Lana's mouth fell open again and her breathing sped up. She was reaching her peak, she could tell.

She held onto him tightly, pressing herself against him, and a stream of pleasure noises came out of her mouth. To hell with decency. She could feel his lips and tongue drag across her chest, and she shivered.

"L-Link, are you... are you close...?" she asked. Her voice wavered.

"Yes," he breathed.

"Do it, then," she urged. "Let it out inside me..."

That did it. He thrusted up into her one last time and she felt him as he came. A very long and drawn-out moan came from both of their mouths.

That one moment of sheer, unadulterated pleasure, shared with  _him_ , and the fact that nothing else bothered to register in her senses, was incredible.

As Lana came down from her orgasmic high, she pulled away, just enough to look at Link's face. He was panting, and sweat beaded on his forehead. He was feeling it just as much as her. She gave him a lazy smile, and leaned down to kiss him again. He returned it happily.

He fell backwards. She stayed on top of him, and they collapsed on her bed together. They didn't break the kiss. It took several more seconds for that to happen.

Once they were satisfied, Lana finally rolled off of him and laid her head on his chest. One of Link's arms went around her back and idly traced little circles there.

They didn't talk. They didn't need to. They simply stayed in that position, feeling quite comfortable, until sleep came and took them.

{asterisks}

Far away, in the Temple of Souls, the Black Sorceress held a sphere of darkness in her hands. Within it was the source of the overwhelming rage she felt at that moment.

 _How_  dare  _she?!_  Cia thought. The stupid little goody two-shoes had taken Link for her own?! Just the  _sight_  of him lying next to someone else had her feeling murderous.

Cia growled. This simply would not do. No matter what happened, the end of their journey would be at hand now. "WIZZRO!" she hollered.

The spirit appeared instantly. "Y-Yes, Mistress?" he asked sheepishly.

"Prepare an ambush in the Master Sword's resting place," she ordered, barely containing her rage. "Bring the hero and my other half to me, and then I want you to slaughter every other person in that damnable army. I don't care what kind of tricks you pull to do it."

Wizzro looked ecstatic. If he had a proper body, Cia had absolutely no doubt that he would be jumping up and down, clapping his hands like an overexcited child. "Do you truly mean that, Mistress?!"

"Yes," Cia replied impatiently. "Now go, and make it snappy!"

The wretched wraith cackled madly as he left to prepare. Cia could've sworn she heard something about ghosts.

No matter. All would end soon enough. She chuckled to herself.

The hero would be hers.


End file.
